Guardian Demise: The End of The World
by InuSonishaUnlimited
Summary: The last part of the series. Two years have passed since the events of Guardian Sin. Now, beings from beyond the stars threaten to awaken an ancient curse that Sonic and his friends must stop. Sonic x OC, no flames. Chap 5 finally up.
1. Phase 1

**Guardian Demise: The End of The World**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Quick Disclaimer: I don't own any characters owned by SEGA in this story, nor some concepts you may recognize throughout the story. Anything that seems unfamiliar is most likely mine, unless stated otherwise. This takes place two years after Guardian Sin: To That Which Is Ours and is the final part of the Guardian trilogy. Now it's Sonic x OC, so there you go. Rated M for violence, language, acts of brutality and sexual content, however, I promise that the sexual content will be very minor, bordering on rare in this story. Also, this one will be written differently than the others. I will be giving my content warnings in the chapters that supply them, so there won't be any issues with that. No flames, but I will take suggestions, be it character inclusion or other stuff. Well, let's get this started and I hope you enjoy the last Guardian story.**

**Character Ages**

Sonic: 24

Tails: 21

Knuckles: 26

Tikal: 24

Shadow: 59( cuz he looks so young anyway)

Silver: 25

Amy: 23

Blaze: 23

Cream: 20

**Phase 1: The Night of The Meteor Shower(Concept from Ryuusei no Rockman) Sex Warning**

The Higher Realm

- Monday night 11:00 PM

"_Quikxorn, you are quite tense today. Since returning to the Higher Realm, you have been in great thought. What bothers you, Messiah of the Undying Moon?" a mysterious voice asked Quikxorn, who simply stared outside the huge window that separated him from the night sky. The Higher Realm was a celestial place, stars abounded and beings of great power lived. Quikxorn was simply one of these beings, yet he proved to be the most powerful of them all. The way he handled himself within the realms, though, you wouldn't know it. "Norusai has returned here, to the dark celestia realms, and peace was restored. Yet I am still at unease from that vision I had." Quikxorn said, looking outside as he spoke. "Did it concern the Visandre?" the voice asked, causing Quikxorn to slowly turn to face her. "Indeed, Yredrala. What I saw concerned me a little." Quikxron said to the female celestia. She was a fox as well, red in color with a cloak of white wrapped around her like Quikxorn. Covering her right eye was a large bang of silver hair and coming from behind her cloak were nine tails. "What exactly did you, Quikxorn?" She asked, noticing the uneasy feeling Quikxorn had in his eyes. " I...I saw a child, under the purple moonlight born. Slightly cursed and greatly blessed. I see a meteor shower, one that will affect the Visandre in a great way. I also saw a great force of evil, from another world or worlds, bringing forth..." Quikxorn stopped speaking there, rubbing his forehead because of the weight of the issue. "Bringing for what?" Yredrala asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "...The end of the world...Ragnorak once more..." Quikxorn finished, closing his eyes as he turned to face the window again. "Ragnorak?! But...that can't be...Ragnorak was halted hundreds of years ago by the ancients...it can't be coming again..." Yredrala said, doing her best to think clearly on the situation. "I know what I saw...that's all there is to it...the time for the Visandre to fight once more...is nigh once again. It begins on the night of the meteor shower...and I shall be there." Quikxorn said, walking through the window and on an invisible path of stars, leaving Yredrala to think on his prophecy and prepare for the worst..._

Mystic Ruins

- Tuesday morning 8:45 AM

Tails' workshop was more lively than ever now. Just a year ago, Cream gave birth to a beautiful navy blue fox, born a girl. They named her Lavender, even though she wasn't colored as such. Her red eyes and twin tails were distinguishing features but strange enough, she seemed to enjoy carrying a small parasol that Tails bought for her. At the moment, she was crying for some reason, so Tails was pacing the living room while holding her.

"Oh man, what's wrong Lavender? Come on, girl..." Tails said, maintaining the same look from two years ago, the clothes, small ponytail and darker orange fur. Lavender stopped crying and was now laughing, really enjoying herself. "Lavender, girl, you're wearing me out." Tails said sitting down for a minute as Cream came in the room. "How is she, Tails?" she asked Tails who returned a smile. "Ah, she's fine. Just messing with my head, that's all." Tails said, recieving a kiss on the cheek from Cream. "She just loves you, Tails." Cream said, laughing slightly. "Yeah, but I don't remember you acting like that when we first went out. Ha ha ha!" Tails said to her, prompting a playful blow on his shoulder. "I'll take over for you if you want." Cream said. "Nah, I'll watch her for a while longer. Go ahead and relax." Tails said, rocking Lavender slowly to nap. "You really are a sweetheart, Tails." she said before going off. "It's no big deal...no big deal at...all...zzzzzz" Tails took a nap as well, Lavender laying on his chest curled up.

Mystic Ruins Heights

High above in the mountains was an excellent place to grind rails declared Sky Rail. On those very rails were Shadow and Silver, grinding down at high speeds for some friendly competition. If by friendly, you mean nearly killing each other in the process. At the end of the line, Shadow came out on top, but Silver didn't care too much.

"Good go yet again, Shadow" Silver said, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Yeah, I guess. So what will you do now?" Shadow said, doing the same and drinking from a water bottle. "I gotta meet Blaze a little later, so I'm off now so I'll have enough time." Silver said, walking off from Shadow. "Time to visit the old homestead...ARK." Shadow said, grasping a Chaos Emerald and disappearing.

Angel Island

In the center of the island, where the Master Emerald sits, a battle is going on. Rouge and Knuckles started sparring in order to prepare themselves for another moment when the world was in danger. In truth, they were pissed that they missed the Devil battles.

"I can't believe that Sonic didn't let me in on the Devil issue. Next time, I'm taking action the minute I sense it." Knuckles said, barely dodging a kick from Rouge. "I'm sure you will, Knuckles. I'm surprised you didn't go see Sonic about it recently." Rouge said while blocking punches from Knuckles. "Well, he did call me last night, though." Knuckles said, rolling away from an incoming attack from Rouge. They both stopped to catch their breaths, then began once more after some time. "Really? What did he say? Some lame excuse for forgetting to get you in on the action?" she asked as they fought. "No, something more serious. Mostly about the outcome of the battle and the cost of his relationship. Tikal apparently had to separate from him." Knuckles said, locking one of Rouge's kicks in a block. "Really? That's gotta hurt. How is he now?" she asked Knuckles, who released her leg. "Well, he hooked up with someone else, just as Tikal asked him to do. And, get this, something else happened." Knuckles said to Rouge who looked at him curiously.

Station Square Hospital

- Tuesday morning 5:30 AM

It was really early in the morning, so the halls in the hospital were tranquil and silent. All patients were asleep and the cleaning routine had already been finished. On the higher floors, though, something was going on. Through the lit windows, scrambling figures can be seen running back and forth through the hall. One figure was moving incredibly fast, however, which meant only one thing...

"Come on, move move move! Let's get her in the E.R.!!" one doctor said to his slower co-workers as they rushed to the Emergency Room. A hedgehog, green in color, with quills going out on either side of his head was sprinting through the halls with his latest patient. On the back of the rolling bed was Sonic, pushing it at a very high speed to get to the room fast and on the bed was Jizalia, obviously the patient. "How far along is she!?" Dr. Ritrendorn asked Sonic. "I guess about eight or so months!" Sonic yelled back to him. "Shit, we'll be cool, then! Don't worry about anything then, Sonic! She'll be...GET OUT THE FUCKING WAY!!...excuse me for that! She'll be okay! Open the doors, NOW!" Ritrendorn yelled as they neared the E.R. "Hang in there, Jizalia! You'll be fine!" Sonic told her, grasping her hand, which she held tightly.

They got inside and quickly got her on the table. Sonic slowly rubbed her hand as they set up. "Get all the monitors set up while I get more assistants! No one leaves this room until I get back unless Sonic asks you to get something!" Ritrendorn yelled as he jetted out of the room. It was a mad scramble to get all the equipment set up to prepare for the procedure. "Man, I can't believe it. You're really pregnant, Jizalia!" Sonic said with a smile, getting one in return from her. "Okay, everything is set up, sir!" one of the doctors told Ritrendorn, who patted him on the shoulder. "Good! We're set! Do you want to be in the room when this goes down, Sonic? I know strong guys who backed down due to weak constitutions." Ritrendorn asked Sonic, who gave his trademark smirk. "Trust me, I've seen lots of things in the world. The miracle of life should only be surprising and beautiful. I'm in!" Sonic said with a thumbs up. "Alright then, let's get sterile, people!" he said as everyone washed their hands and gathered towels. "Doctor, let me do it, if you don't mind! Just tell me what to do!" Sonic asked the doctor who nodded "yes" to him. "Okay, just get in position and motivate her. Coach her on breathing exercises as well, You know what I'm talking about?!" he said over all the commotion. "Yeah, I hear ya! Leave it to me!" Sonic said as he got into position. "Okay, Jizalia! We can do this! Stay with me here!" Sonic said to Jizalia who was breathing erratically. "Huh, huh, huh, it hurts so bad, Sonic...!!" Jizalia said, reaching for Sonic but was placed back down. "Her heart rate is increasing! I repeat her, her heart rate...!" a doctor yelled to Ritrendorn. "I heard ya the first time! See if you can calm her down, Sonic!" Ritrendorn said, placing a wet towel on Jizalia's head and belly. "Okay, Doctor! Come on, Jizalia! I'm right here for you! I ain't going anywhere! You can do it!" Sonic said, calming her down considerably. "Heart rate is normal again!" the doctor yelled. "Okay, now's the time to do it! Sonic, you know what to do!" Ritrendorn said. "Yeah, no problem! Okay, Jizalia! Stay with me here! Now, push!" Sonic yelled, holding on to her as she did. "ARGH! Ahh, ahh..." Jizalia pushed right when he said, showing activity on a monitor. "Movement detected! We got something on-screen, sir!" the doctor yelled. "Keep it up, Sonic! She's doing fine!" yelled Ritrendorn who applied replacement towels.

"Come on, that's it Jizalia! Push!" he yelled again, causing Jizalia to do it again, displaying more activity. This continued for a few more minutes until it was all over. Jizalia was panting like crazy and Sonic was sweating up a storm. The doctors were checking everything and Ritrendorn sat down for a second, gasping for air. "Huh, huh, whew! Oh boy...! Well, that's it...what are our results...?" he asked a nurse holding the baby. "She a girl, a beautiful baby hedgehog girl. Here you are, Sonic and Jizalia." the nurse said, passing the towel-wrapped baby to Jizalia. She was a purple hedgehog with small bangs over her left eye and small pigtails on the sides of her head. The tips of her pigtails and bangs were black and her eyes were red. On the tips of her quills were red markings and coming out of the back of her head was a small mane of light purple hair. Down the sides near her pigtails were smaller quills like Amy's, purple and black-tipped. Sonic had a slight tear coming out of his eyes as he looked at her, light from the moon shining down on her. "Hmm? That's weird. The moon has never been purple before... oh well. It's a beautiful sight for our daughter." Sonic said, staring into the smiling face of the young girl. "Yes, she is...yes, she is. I'm so happy...!" Jizalia said, clearly with tears in her eyes, that Sonic wipes with his finger. He then sits down in deep thought. "This is so wonderful. I never thought I would be a father now. Seems like only a few months that I even found out that she was pregnant. That was at least a year ago, I remember because it was the last action both of us had seen in a while..."

Flashback 1yr ago: Sonic's apartment

Sonic and Jizalia had just returned from the hospital after she wanted to be checked out. He wasn't in the room, so he didn't exactly hear the news until Jizalia told him. Back at the apartment, the rain caused them to get wet, so a warm shower was in order. Jizalia went in first, asking Sonic if he wanted to go in with her. He agreed but decided to wash his face before getting in the shower. "I just can't believe that I'm really pregnant. I'm glad I found out soon enough to let him know...even Riverge seemed thrilled about it." Jizalia thought, with a smiling Riverge in the background of her thoughts. The curtain opened and Sonic wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked her, getting a smile as part of her reply. "I'm doing just fine, thank you though. I'm just amazed at what the doctor said." Sonic only nodded and said, "Yeah, I guess I should think of a good name." Jizalia seemed puzzled over that. "How difficult could that be?" she asked Sonic, who rubbed his head in thought. "Well, one of two things will happen. The name I come up with will either be the most beautiful thing you'll hopefully hear from me besides "I love you", or the name will suck so bad, that you'll need to step away from me for a while until I think of something new." Sonic said, making Jizalia laugh. "Well, I'm sure you'll come up with a very good name, Sonic. Also, you're right. Hearing you say that to me always fills my heart with joy." Jizalia said, her lips caught with Sonic's. Passion was rising for the both of them, and Sonic wanted to be very careful. "Okay, now I know your doctor told me that no issues would occur if we did anything, but..." Sonic said, Jizalia staring into his eyes, puzzled. "Don't worry so much about it, please Sonic. That's not your personality..." Jizalia said, producing a ight smirk from Sonic. "Well, if you're alright, then why not? Maybe the last time until the baby is born at least." Sonic said. "That I agree with. Responsibility is important, but not yet." she said before kissing him once more, her arm wrapped around his neck as his hands reached her hips. Her free hand moved to his heighten spike and massaged it gently as Sonic rubbed down her thighs, both of them blushing.

Sonic gently placed her on her back, taking notice of her belly and being very careful. He checked with her and was staring her in the face before embracing her, lightly kissing her neck as she wrapped her arms around his body, moaning pleasurably. As the heated water hit Sonic's back, he stared her in the eyes and moved down her body, touching every inch of her with his lips. She wanted him to be thorough, which Sonic dutifully accomplished. At her breasts, he lightly kissed them before sucking against each as Jizalia held his head there. He continued down until he reached her hole, licking within until wetness occured. As he placed her on her back again, he looked to her before making his entrance, Jizalia overpowering him and ending up on top of him. She moved up and down at a steady, yet quick pace, knocking the wind out of Sonic at first, but he settled in on her rhythm. His own thrusts managed to catch up with hers, their amourous dance intensifying with each passing moment. Change of position occured as Jizalia placed Sonic's spike in from ber behind, a gasp of air escaping her mouth on impact before the dance continued. Slowly, Sonic lifted her until he stood up, her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his body as they kept up their pace until it was done. They slept soundly after such an eventful night.

Present Time: Hospital Room

- Tuesday morning 6:00 AM

Sonic sat beside Jizalia while hold the baby, awaiting the news from Dr. Ritrendorn. "Well, we've looked over the data and your child is quite a healthy baby. She seems to have a little attitude for one so young, but otherwise, eh pretty good." he told them, with Sonic doing the innocent whistle. "What? She got it from me." Sonic said proudly. "Is there anything else you needed from us?" Jizalia said, moving past the previous subject. "Well, you will be able to go home today, but I will suggest that you don't have sex or do anything too overstrenuous for at least 2 weeks. If any complications occur, give me a call." Ritrendorn said with a smile. "Thank you, Doctor. Ready to go home, Jizalia?" Sonic said, lifting Jizalia. "Yes, but have you come up with a name for our daughter?" she asked him, recieving a smirk from him. "Yeah, her name will be special, like yours. It shall be Asienta. Asienta the Hedgehog." he said while dashing out of the room, paying close attention to the doctor smiling at the name and writing it down as well.

Station Square: Sonic's Apartment

-Tuesday evening 9:00 PM

After arriving at his apartment, Sonic set Jizalia down on the couch so she could relax. He held Asienta, who maintained sleep up until the sun went down. Now, she was active, completely enjoying her parent's company. "Hey, Jizalia. I'm gonna get you on the balcony now." Sonic said, extending his hand and helping her up. "Why are we going to the balcony?" she asked him. "It's the night of the meteor shower! Front row seats!" Sonic said, getting her there and the show was on. Asienta was really enjoying herself, giggling and laughing. Jizalia was simply amazed and Sonic was happy. "Well, I'm gonna jet over to the store, but I'll be back fast. If I ain't back in 30 minutes, what did I, fall in?" Sonic said jokingly as he left, hearing their giggles as he left. He ran across a hillside but stopped at the sight of the meteors. "Amazing. Having a baby on such a great night. I'm really blessed with such a wonderful woman and even a daughter. How about you, Tikal? You doin' okay over there? I hope...huh?" Sonic said, paying close attention to a meteor of bluish-greenish color coming closer. In what seemed like a split-second, the meteor struck him, covering him in a column of light until it diminished. After a moment, Sonic was down on the ground, unconscious with a bluish-greenish aura covering his body. Suddenly, another light appeared next to Sonic's body, which turned out to be Quikxorn. He lifted Sonic's head and body and examined him. "...Damn...it's already began, _Visandre_. The meteor shower...this attack...and..." Quikxorn simply stared as a form overtook Sonic's body for about three seconds. His eyes were covered with a red glass and on the side of his head appeared a star symbol. On his hands were blue guantlets, spiked at his elbow and on top of his hands. On his legs appeared blue boots, spiked at the knees and white-tipped at the toes. Covering his chest was a blue chestplate with the same symbol seen on his head. His left hand turned into a beast's head with red eyes and sharp teeth. " ...and with this being...from another..." Quikxorn said, turning his head to the sky, concern evident in his eyes as the stars continued to fall...

-Yes, those who know of Ryuusei no Rockman should recognize what the form is. If not, check it out, it looks nice. Anyway, the first phase of Ragnorak begins now and continues in the next chapter with the beings descending from the stars to the world.


	2. Phase 2

**Guardian Demise: The End of The World**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Quick Disclaimer: I don't own any character owned by SEGA in this story, nor some concepts you may recognize throughout the story. Anything that seems unfamiliar is most likely mine, unless stated otherwise. This takes place two years after Guardian Sin: To That Which Is Ours and is the final part of the Guardian trilogy. Now it's Sonic x OC, so there you go. Rated M for violence, language, acts of brutality and sexual content, however, I promise that the sexual content will be very minor, bordering on rare in this story. Also, this one will be written differently than the others. I will be giving my content warnings in the chapters that supply them, so there won't be any issues with that. No flames, but I will take suggestions, be it character inclusion or other stuff. Well, let's get this started and I hope you enjoy the last Guardian story.**

**Phase 2: From Beyond the Stars and Into the Sea**

Station Square: Hillside

- Tuesday evening 9:10 PM

Quikxorn noticed Sonic beginning to stir and saw his eyes opening, relieving the stress he had. "Huh...? Oww...Quikxorn? Is that you? It's been so long..." Sonic said as he slowly got up with Quikxorn's help. "It's only been about two years, but I am glad to see you as well, _Visandre_...Sonic." he said as they exchanged a brotherly hug. "So, what brings you about?" Sonic asked as they sat down, watching the meteor shower. "This meteor shower is the beginning..." Quikxorn said while staring intently into the night sky. "Beginning of...what?" "...the unholy battle...of Ragnorak..." Sonic stared at Quikxorn, completely unaware of what he was talking about, yet had within him great fear of the name Ragnorak. "Ragnorak?...Why does that seem so familiar to me? I've never heard of that yet..." Sonic thought carefully and within his mind, flashes of images showing bloody battles and slain bodies circled. "You saw it right? That is Ragnorak, the bloodiest battle this world has ever been in, yet also the "battle that is easily forgotten"." Quikxorn said. "The battle that is easily forgotten? Why is that?" "When Ragnorak passes, the victor remains and the loser...begins anew." "Begins anew?" "The world is completely wiped out...and reshaped...mo one ever remembers Ragnorak because everyone who was there is destroyed..."

Sonic stopped dead, his heart racing after hearing that. "So...our world...is gonna be faced with that?" Sonic asked. "Well, technically, you and your friends will be fighting the battle to ensure the world's survival." Quikxorn said. "Then again, it ain't just his world that gets affected." a mysterious voice said. Suddenly, a being popped out of Sonic, astounding the both of them. "Greetings, my name is Celestriad. A pleasure to have met you, though under bad circumstances, _Visandre._" said the being. It's body was a triangle-shaped blue armor with a blue wolf-like head, the rest of it was a green-flame. Sonic noticed that he assumed the same form he did when the meteor struck him. "Wait...you were that meteor?" Sonic asked. "I see, so other worlds will be fighting in Ragnorak this time as well." Quikxorn said, touching Sonic. "Yes, but...oh no, they've arrived!" Celestriad yelled as four more meteors struck the ground, surprising Sonic and Quikxorn. These beings were bird-like scorpions known as Teretrians. "It is he, the Ferihgaj...Celestriad has inhabited the Ferihgaj..." said one of them. "The Ferihgaj? I could've sworn I was the _Visandre..._" Sonic asked Quikxorn. "There are different legends of you across the universe, so this title refers to you." he said as the beings pulled out lances. "You're coming with us, Celestriad!" said another of them. "Don't bet on it. Take this!" Sonic yelled as Celestriad's head formed on his right hand and unleashed a burst of energy.

That shot caused an explosion that sent those creatures flying. Celestriad and Quikxorn, to say the least, were impressed. "Not bad on the first go, Sonic." said Celestriad, who got a thumbs-up from Sonic. "Welcome to the fight, man." he said. "You mean, you plan to fight in Ragnorak?" Quikxorn asked Sonic, who smirked. "Well, I actually plan to fight in order to prevent it, but same difference." he said. "In order to do that, the 13 symbols of Ragnorak must be destroyed before the day of death arrives." Quikxorn said. "Alright then, let's go fight in Ragnorak!" Sonic yelled, rising his fist into the air. "A little too excited to go to war, now aren't we?" Quikxorn said, calming the hedgehog down. "By the way, when does Ragnorak actually begin?" Sonic asked. "We have twenty-five days until Ragnorak..." Quikxorn said, a sullen face appearing on Sonic's face. "...Shit..." Sonic cursed.

The Higher Plain

- Tuesday evening 9:15 PM

Back up above, countless warriors assembled from the heavens before Quikxorn. "Celestial warriors with a long-blood pact with Odin! The time has come once again to pick up arms and do battle with other worlds! Yes, the fabled Ragnorak is not so fabled! The _Visandre_ will assist us in this battle, all of them! No longer will we be simple judges, but we must be warriors ourselves!" Quikxorn concluded, recieving many praise amongst the crowd. After the announcement, Yredrala met with Quikxorn. "Quikxorn, you really seek to battle in Ragnorak again?" she asked. "I've no choice, my darling. If given the chance, I would stay by your side, but I cannot sit idly this time." he said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "But, the last time...you lost your..." she said, being cut off by Quikxorn. "I know, it was a heavy loss, but I won't be lost to you. Trust in me, the same the mortals trust in their beloveds." he said, embracing her as she held tightly, tears coming from her eyes. He walked off to amass his power before stepping back into the mortal realm, never looking back...

Mystic Ruins: Tails' Workshop

- Wednesday morning 10:30 AM

- 24 days until Ragnorak

Sonic and Jizalia broght Asienta over with them to Tails' Workshop to discuss the issues. Asienta simply sat with Lavender, the both of them seemingly interested in the whole ordeal of Ragnorak. "So, I gotta fight in this universal war? Man, just had a kid and now this..." Tails said, shaking his head with heavy thought. "Yeah, I know how you feel, but we haven't a choice. In twenty-four days, we won't have a world for our children to grow in, so..." Sonic said, recieving a smile from Tails. "Of course I'm with you all the way, I'm a _Visandre_ as much as you are. Plus, Shadow and Silver will surely help us. Cream, can you come here please!?" Tails called out to Cream, who appeared shortly afterwards. "Tails...you're going to fight again?" she asked, struck with grief. "I know you don't like the fighting, Cream...I'm really sorry, but I've got to fight for you...for Lavender...for everyone!" he said, creating a smile on Cream's face. "Mr. Sonic...could I fight too?" she asked, surprising them all. "Please, Cream, just Sonic...and I don't mind. How about you, Tails?" "No, not at all. Shadow and Silver, you in!?" The two hedgehogs came down, Shadow with his weapon drawn and Silver striding calmly. "Yeah, so what's the occasion?" Shadow asked. "Is this the same as usual?" Silver asked. "Well, only if you consider saving the universe from an ancient war sounds typical." Sonic said, recieving looks of anxiousness from the other hedgehogs. "Well, for starters, we should look into these symbols that Quikxorn talked about. There some energy readings that could be the symbols. One is in Crystaledge Lake and the other was sensed in the Valley of Blades. Sonic and Jizalia should get the one at the lake and Shadow, Silver and I will go for the Valley of Blades." Tails relayed the plan to the others. "I'll take care of Lavender, Tails. Please be careful..." Cream asked, receiving a kiss from Tails. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." he reassured her. "Sonic, what will we do about Asienta?" Jizalia asked, with Sonic thinking for a second before coming up with an idea. "I know who can watch her. Come on, Asienta." he grabbed Asienta and ran off.

Station Square: Amy's Apartment

- Wednesday morning 10:32 AM

Sonic ran up to Amy's apartment within short order. "Hello? Sonic, it's you!" Amy said, recieving a loving embrace from Sonic. "Good to see you again too, Amy. Oh, this is my daughter, Asienta the Hedgehog." "Oh my god, she's so cute! Hello there, Asienta!" Asienta bowed politely to Amy, who held her so gently. "Perfect, I found the right person. I need you to look after Asienta for a while for me, Amy. Could you do that?" "Oh course, Sonic. It's no trouble at all." "Thanks a lot. Now be a good girl for mommy and daddy, okay?" "Okay." Asienta said, being one of her first words. Sonic dashed off to meet with Tails and Jizalia at the Mystic Ruins harbor.

Mystic Ruins: Harbor

- Wednesday morning 10:45 AM

"Okay, this should help you out, Sonic. I present the Blue Wave." Tails unveiled a pretty cool-looking boat, with jet engines attached and small wings on the sides for aerial mobility. "Nice! Well, let's be off. This feels like a spy movie." Sonic said as they boarded. "Then I'm the leading lady." Jizalia said, making Sonic totally fired up. "Perfect leading lady. Well, let's get this show on the road." he said, putting in the key and turning on the boat. Tails waved them good luck before heading off to his own destination by means of his plane. Shadow and Silver boarded and they were off, recieving good luck from Cream as she waved.

Crystaledge Lake

- Wednesday afternoon 2:15 PM

Sonic and Jizalia arrived in a few hours at Crystaledge Lake. A beautiful sight with multi-colored crystals brimming from the edge of the lake, hence the name. The blue mountaintops and clear sky make for a once-in-a-lifetime experience of being here. They were positioned off the shore and lowered anchor. "So much water..." Sonic said nervously as he looked over yonder. To get ready for the dive, Sonic relieved himself of his clothes to be in his normal nude self. "Damn, I can't believe I'm getting in the water..." he said as he stared into the water. "Don't be so concerned. I'll be ready to give you a hand if you feel like you're drowning or something." Jizalia said, appearing from below after changing. On a side note, she had gone shopping on various occasions with the girls so that she wouldn't be running around naked in public. Her swimsuit was a two piece, the bottom piece held together by two pairs of gold rings on her hips. The top piece was basically small diamond-shaped patches for the tips of her breasts. Sonic was in awe by the sight of her. "Wow...I'm speechless here, Jizalia. All I can say is...you look _excellente_." he said with a roll on the tongue, making Jizalia giggle a little. "Hee-hee, thank you _ma cherie._" she said, standing next to him looking over the boat. "This is a wonderful place, isn't it?" Sonic asked Jizalia, who stared into his eyes. "It certainly is, ideal for a vacation once this matter is over." she said to him, holding his hand as he held her's.

"I'll be sure to bring us all here when the peace returns. We can all come back. Of course, who says we can't have fun while we look for the symbol, huh?" Sonic said, winking at Jizalia. "Ahh, behave hedgehog. Hee hee, you're right with that." she said, circling her finger on his chest. They jumped in and before long, Sonic had adjusted. "Whew, okay I'm okay. Hmm...I don't feel anything at all, no energy signatures or things like that." he said, now going under the water. Jizalia confirmed the same thing as she swam, looking for anything out of the ordinary. After roughly twenty minutes, they found nothing and began a game of undersea tag. That lasted for a while within tag rules until they decided to mix it up, using more speed. Eventually they returned to the surface, Jizalia being victorious. "So what do you want as your prize?" Sonic asked slyly. She pulled him close to her, their eyes meeting. "Just your lips will be fine." she said. "Well, I guess I'm a winner as well." he said before their lips locked in a frenzy of kissing in the water. Meanwhile, a meteor crashes into the lake and from it rises a figure that looks like a gigantic great white shark, except it's purple and bears dark angel wings. "I say, is it really here where the symbol of Auqius lies in slumber?" says the beast, clearly a gentleman. His subordinates were about the size of a car, yet they were goldfish. "Master Craws, we've not sensed anything. Can we attack something, please!?" one of them said. "What are we, savages!? We search only for the symbol and nothing more! If any get in our way, they must have a reason. If not, then you kill them. Simple as that." Craws said as he circled the sea. Suddenly, he stops and the others think he will attack something. Turns out he pulls out reading glasses and a book entitled "Civilized Thought From The Savage".

Suddenly, Sonic felt something to the west of their current position. "Huh? Could it be a symbol of Ragnorak?" Sonic said, stopping his kisses to look over the way. On the surface was a huge insignia of a water drop with a curved blade. "Jizalia...it's here." "Awesome. Let's get it." they both were swimming at top speed towards the symbol until an eruption of water came between them and their objective. "What the hell?!" Sonic yelled, stopping immediately. Craws appeared before them, with his minions. "Well, you must be the young warrior who seeks to stop Ragnorak. My name is Master Craws, who are you?" he said, outstretching a fin. "Umm...well, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and this is Jizalia the Hedgehog." he said, relunctantly shaking his fin. "How do you do?" she said, doing the same. "So, you seek the symbol as well. How shall we do this, old chap?" he said, taking out a pipe to smoke from. "Uhh...I would assume that you would fight me..." Sonic said, scratching his head. "The question is do you want to fight me, Sonic? Or do you just seek to stop Ragnorak, like us?" Craws said, making Sonic think. "Okay, this is confusing. I was under the impression that you guys wanted to start Rganorak and take our world..." Sonic said. "Well, when you put it that way, I wasn't intending to do anything with this world. My superiors, however, are another story..." he said, putting away his pipe. "Master Craws, let's get this over with!" said a minion, who cut his arms and spread his blood in the water. Suddenly, Craws' eyes went deathly black as he smelled the blood. "Shit...Jizalia, he's going to attack now! I'll take him on!" Sonic said, assuming his Celestriad form and jumping out of Craws' path. "Okay, I'll get these guys then!" Jizalia responded, unleashing her giant sword Nyvorenge. "This should be fun!" the minions shouted as they dived under the water where Jizalia was ready to fight them.

Valley of Blades

- Wednesday afternoon 2:00 PM

Tails had arrived in the Valley of Blades, a vast valley where an instance of warfare was halted by means of a large fiery explosion. Charred skeletons and burned swords littered the charred land where they walked on. "So, a symbol is somewhere around here?" Shadow asked, holding his Trendortsu. "Yeah, it's gotta be here. The energy is all over the place." Tails said, pulling out his bow staff. "Hmm...should be that way, within the center of the battlefield." Silver said as they walked to the area he specified. From above, a red meteor flew down from the sky, crashing before them and exposing a giant red fiery bear. "Fools! Let fear consume your souls, for I am the great Brianx, master of the Flames of Hell!" said the bear, who wore only large pants and spiked boots. "Huh? Where'd you come from?" Tails said. "I think he came from space." Shadow said, placing his sword over his shoulder. "So...he's an alien?" Silver said boredly. "I am not an alien! I am Brianx, duke of flames, king of fire, lord of all you see...before you." he said, feeling slightly ashamed about the area. "So that's it? You used all your power to create an explosion all those years ago?" Tails asked. "How dare you! I still have plenty of power!" Brianx announced. "Well, shall we get started?" Shadow said, preparing to swing his sword. "Yeah, I'm tired of this guy." Silver said, using his power to lift a large-pointed rock. "Ahh, you're all _Visandre!!_ This should be fun!" Brianx said, getting ready. Suddenly, a figure kicked into Brianx's face, sending the big lug flying into the mountainside and surprising Tails, Shadow and Silver. "SONIC! I'm gonna kick your...huh? Oh hey Tails! Shadow, what's up!? Hey there, Silver! Nice to see you guys!" Knuckles said, walking off of Brianx's body. "Knuckles? Where the hell did you...oh never mind, great to see you again." Tails said, shaking his hands, as did Shadow and Silver. "So, who's the joker there?" Knuckles asked. "Wait for it..." Shadow responded, pointing to the giant bear. "I AM BRIANX, THE GREATEST FLAME CREATURE EVER BORN!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Oh...well, let's kick his ass." Knuckles said, cracking his knuckles. "Be warned, Knuckles. He scorched this entire area." Tails said, spinning his staff. "Cool, a worthy opponent. Well, here goes!" Knuckles said, leading them into battle.

Brianx smashed his fists into the ground, unleashing a large shockwave of red energy at them. Tails pole-vaulted over the energy and kick Brianx in the face, the _same_ spot that Knuckles just kicked. As he came down, Shadow dashed underneath him and slashed across his back, holding him with the sword itself. "Going UP!!??" Shadow said, launching Brianx up into the air as Silver prepared his attack. "Let's see you handle this." Silver said, with five glowing spiky rocks, launching them at Brianx. They pierced his chest and legs as his body fell, yet he landed on his feet. "Heh heh...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You really are fools!! FLARE CRUSHER!!" Brianx yelled, his feet smashing the ground repeatedly and unleashing comets of fire. The resulting explosions covered the battleground, covering Tails, Shadow, Silver and Knuckles. The result was some very burned heroes. "Damn...he's better than I thought..." Tails said, clutching his shoulder. "Yeah, even I have to give him some praise..." Shadow said, holding himself with his sword. "Grr...however..." Silver said, getting up slowly. "We ain't done yet..." Knuckles said. They all charged forward to Brianx's surprise, exactly what they wanted. Tails smacked against his body, creating a high frequency of vibrations and Shadow rised high into the air. Silver pummeled a spot on the other side of his body with a boulder as Knuckles dug underneath him. Shadow came back down and cleaved straight through him as Knuckles rose up from below, his fists going through his body as well. Shadow's sword and Knuckles' fists met in the center of Brianx's body, creating a finishing shockwave that split Brianx in half.

"Blast it all...I, the great and powerful Brianx...defeated by the likes of _Visandre_...but it's not over yet...my comrades will make it happen!! WE WILL HAVE RAGNORAK!!!" he yelled before he exploded, the pillar of fire he left behind towering into the sky. "Whew, hope there are more of those guys around." Knuckles said, dusting himself off. "Probably. Now to find the symbol." Tails said, looking and finding the symbol in the ground. The symbol of fire, Fliera, expanded in a circle with a fireball design in the center. Knuckles slammed his fist into the smybol, shattering it. "Yes! One down, a lot more to go..." Tails said. "Well, we better head back." Shadow said. "Yeah, thanks Knuckles." Silver said. "If you see Sonic, tell him I want his ass." Knuckles said, gliding off. The Tornado took off as well, heading back to the Mystic Ruins.

Crystaledge Lake

Wednesday afternoon 2:45 PM

Sonic repeatedly punched Craws' jaws, since he had a grip on Sonic's body. "Damn it! Let go already!!" Sonic said, blasting the jaws open with an energy shot. Craws released Sonic and circled in the water. "Shit...I need to pull out my sword...Huh?" Sonic said as Craws moved closer. He kicked Craws in the jaws and punched him downwards as he swam out and into the air. He then drew the giant sword from his hidden wings, the Sword of the Merciful Wings. "Heh, still got this thing. Make it smaller and..." he thought as the sword became the size of a katana. He fell back into the water, ready as Craws swam underneath him. "Damn, he really went over the edge...Gotta take him down." Sonic thought as he kicked at Craws' body and slashed across his chest, causing the shark to body slam Sonic enough for air to escape his mouth. "GAH...damn that hurt...gotta be careful about spreading blood...seems to irritate him." Sonic thought as he rose up to breathe.

Deeper beneath the water, Jizalia had slain one of the three minions and moved towards the other two. "Come on, boys. Surely you have more game than that." she said, a smirk on her face. "Oh yeah!? Let's see you take this! AQUA CYCPHEN!!" one of them shouted, spinning his fins feverishly and creating watery sonic booms. They sped past Jizalia, slightly cutting at her body. "Guh...man, they do have some fight...but not enough." she thought, shaking off the pain and lunging at one, cleaving it in half and staring at the last one. "Heh, watch this, little girl!" shouted the last one, who absorbed the remains of his fallen comrades and grew longer fins and fangs out of his mouth. "Heh, this should be more interesting." she thought as she clashed blades with the minion. Their swords clashed until he swam back and unleashed a large sonic boom, pushing Jizalia back a bit. "You asked for it. Hellish Lancion..." she said, her sword glowly menacingly as she held the point towards the minion. A long lance of darkness entended and pierced his heart, killing him right there. "Master Craws...!!!" he shouted as he exploded. "Now to help out Sonic..." she said, swimming in his general direction.

Sonic had cleaved off Craws' fins yet he still slammed into Sonic, making him go up to breathe repeatedly. "Shit, I'm getting nowhere...I gotta kill him now." he said, swimming back under and swimming straight at Craws, sword-drawn. Craws swam at Sonic, his jaws ready to devour Sonic right there. Jizalia appeared and swam with Sonic, her sword ready with his sword. "Here we go, Jizalia!" he said. "Yes, let us finish this!" she said. Their swords became one blade as they neared Craws. "UNISON CLEAVEN!!" they both shouted as they split Craws in half, both halves exploding. They swam back to the surface and struck the symbol, their mission accomplished. "Excellent. Now let's head home." Sonic said, helping her into the boat. "Yeah, we've only gotten started. Tails and the others should be back as well." Jizalia responded, placing a towel on herself and Sonic as he started the boat.

- Sorry it took so long but here's chap 2. Next one has a weird occurance with Asienta and some other stuff.


	3. Phase 3

**Guardian Demise: The End of The World**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Quick Disclaimer: I don't own any character owned by SEGA in this story, nor some concepts you may recognize throughout the story. Anything that seems unfamiliar is most likely mine, unless stated otherwise. This takes place two years after Guardian Sin: To That Which Is Ours and is the final part of the Guardian trilogy. Now it's Sonic x OC, so there you go. Rated M for violence, language, acts of brutality and sexual content, however, I promise that the sexual content will be very minor, bordering on rare in this story. Also, this one will be written differently than the others. I will be giving my content warnings in the chapters that supply them, so there won't be any issues with that. No flames, but I will take suggestions, be it character inclusion or other stuff. Well, let's get this started and I hope you enjoy the last Guardian story.**

**Phase 3: The Symbol Taken By The Enemy**

Station Square

-Thursday morning 9:15 AM

-23 days until Ragnorak

Both squads returned at the same time and witnessed something going on in Station Square. Large demons were standing in a large circle as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver and Jizalia arrived on the scene. Above in the sky, a figure floated, holding a three-pronged lance. Her long green hair blew in the wind as she descended on the scene. "Well, well, well...for nearly a hundred years I've awaited the chance to meet the _Visandre_ of this world. Greetings, I am the High Priestess of Ragnorak, Tritnidinia." she said. Her form was that of a wolf with red eyes. "What are you doing here, demon!?" Sonic yelled, pulling out his sword and unleashing his wings. "Activating the symbol of steel, Titanir." she said, placing a hand on the symbol on the ground and causing it to glow in the enemy's favor. "Damn, there's nothing we can do with this symbol! You're going down, demon!" Sonic said, jumping and clashing against her. Suddenly, Sonic was back on the ground for whatever reason. "What the...how did I...?" Sonic asked. "See you around." she said, flying off, her demons following her. "So, now they possess a symbol." Jizalia said. "Yeah, but if we can get the other ones before they do, we're in the clear." Tails said. "As long as we get to fight, I don't mind either way." Knuckles said. "Well, we'll get back toegther later, I guess." Shadow said. "Yeah, I have something to do anyway." Silver said. Tails left as well, leaving Jizalia and Sonic to go pick up Asienta.

"I can't thank you enough for watching her for me, Amy. How was she?" Sonic asked, holding Asienta. "Very silent. She mostly stayed in the same spot all day. A very good girl." Amy said. "Well, we really do thank you, Amy." Jizalia said. "It was no problem at all, let me know when you need someone to watch her again." Amy said, waving as they walked out. Later that evening, the moon shone with a purplish glow and Asienta was still up. As Sonic walked through the halls back to the bedroom, he saw the glow in her room and wanted to check on her. What he saw was his daughter standing on the edge of the bed with twin blades in her hands. "Hey, where did you get those blades, Asienta?" Sonic asked. He didn't notice the malice in her eyes as she leapt at him with her weapons drawn. Sonic pulled out his sword and clashed with her, a battle breaking out in the room. Asienta swung very fast and Sonic blocked at the same speed. Eventually, he leaped over her and grabbed her tightly. She eventually calmed down and fell asleep again. "Man, you're a handful, girl." Sonic thought, tucking her in until she got up again. "Hmm...come on, you can sleep with Mommy and I." he said, holding her as he walked back to the bedroom.

Mystic Ruins

-Friday Afternoon 3:35 PM

-22 days until Ragnorak

Tails was looking at a computer screen as he typed furiously. He got a result and gave the news to the others, who sat patiently in the other room. "Well, the next symbol is the Symbol of Wind, Cyclionus. That is located in the Air Canyon to the east of Red Mountain. Another was located in Ice Cap where the Symbol of Ice, Frostrix, lies in waiting. There is only one problem." Tails said. "What is the problem, Tails?" Riverge said, walking in from the kitchen. "Well, it's the time it takes to get to both. We waste three days for each trip." he said. "Well...that's no problem. We've got twenty-two more days until then." Sonic said. "So when do we set off?" Jizalia asked, holding Asienta. "We got in the moring, just so we have timt to prepare." Tails said. "Good idea. All right then, we'll all get back here in the morning." Sonic announced, walking out shortly.

As he, Riverge and Jizalia sat and looked in the sky, he felt the need to talk on something. "Oh yeah, the other night..." Sonic said. "Yes, what happened?" Jizalia asked "Asienta was acting strange. She suddenly had two little swords and jumped at me." "Really, where did she get those blades from?" she asked, noticing the little sheaths at her sides. "Not sure, but she knows how to fight. I think it has something to do with the moon." Sonic said. "Come to think of it, I heard of some effects that the moon's color can give to certain people." Riverge said. "I just wonder why my daughter was affect in such a manner." Sonic said. "Maybe we should ask Quikxorn." Jizalia suggested. "Hey, good idea. Quikxorn, do you know why the moon has such effects?" Sonic asked as Quikxorn exited his body. "Yes, the moon is governed by a deity that gives lower beings certain traits depending on her shade of color. Insanity, strength, anything like that. What occured with your daughter is part of a curse. A curse that happened when she was born under the moon's light." he said. "I see...she's cursed!? Is it...Is it fatal?" Sonic asked. "No, it is not fatal. It simply gave your daughter the power of darkness." Quikxorn said. "The power of darkness...well, if she's all right, theh that's fine by me." Sonic said. "Eitehr way, we should head back to the apartment and get ready for the morning." Riverge said. "Good idea, Riverge. Who knows what those demons could be plotting." Jizalia said.

The Higher Plain

-Saturday Morning 1:00 AM

-21 days until Ragnorak

Quikxorn was sitting next to Yredrala as they looked over the stars. "Each day passes, growing closer to Ragnorak..." she said. "Yes, but there is still hope. The _Visandre_ have all gathered and soon our forces will join. When the day arrives, we will fight them back." he said. "Do you believe that they can get all the symbols before the _Visandre_?" she asked. "I am not too sure. They got one right in front of us, so they may be aware of where the symbols are. They may just be waiting to kill off our warriors." he said. "Quikxorn, you must be careful. They may be trying to breach our Higher Plain." she said. "You could be right, but if that is true, then..." he was cut off by the door opening. "Quikxorn, Yredrala, your attention is necessary." said a Celestial. "Very well, let us go." Quikxorn said. In a large room, a dark green hedgehog with blue eyes and long silver hair walked in with a gold cloak. "Well, well, well...Zerious." Quikxorn said. "Quikxorn, it has finally become my time to fight in Ragnorak. I was too young before, yet now I am ready." he said. "As it seems. The enemy has one, whereas we have two. If we get five more, the war can be averted, yet if not..." Quikxorn said. "It's fighting time. So let's get started." Zerious said.

Mystic Ruins

-Saturday Afternoon 2:45 PM

-21 days until Ragnorak

The Tornado was flying at high speed as Tails put his foot on the gas. In short order the first stop was made, dropping Sonic, Riverge, Jizalia and Asienta off at the Red Mountain, the closest stop near the Air Canyon. "Okay, guys. Keep heading through this path and you'll reach the Air Canyon." Tails said, lifting off and heading north. "Okay, everyone. Let's get going and fast." Sonic said, making evryone start running alongside him. By nightfall, they were halfway there and decided to rest. Around a campfire, Sonic and Riverge were speaking as Jizalia and Asienta slept. "Must be very heavy raising a little girl in the middle of war, Sonic." Riverge said. "Yeah, but it's gonna be okay. We'll win and the world can rest easy another day. In reality, it won't be that easy, but still..." Sonic said. "I agree, yet that glimmer of hope is the best weapon we have here. Keep it up and like you said, everything will work out." Riverge said. "Yeah...have you ever fought in war before?" "Jizalia and I have been in a few war-like battles, but never the whole deal." "Neither have I. Well, we've a long day ahead of us, so let's sleep." "Good idea. Rest easy." The fire remained blazing until it went out, lighting the starry sky above Sonic and the others. Sonic looked up and smiled. "You must be at peace, right, Tikal?" he thought as he fell asleep.

Ice Cap

-Sunday Morning 11:35 AM

-18 days until Ragnorak

Knuckles climbed the side of a giant iceberg with a rope around his body. Clinging onto the rope was Tails, Shadow and Silver, climbing under his strength. "We're almost there, guys!" Knuckles said as he continued the climb. "Thanks for the heads-up, Knuckles! What the..." Tails said, looking above them and noticing a cape blowing in the wind. At the top, they met another warrior for Ragnorak, Icetomb the Scorp. A white scorpion with a black cape and spiky sword, Icetomb was a chilled out warrior who was known to get the job done quickly. "Finally showed up, eh? You are too late, the symbol of Ice, Frostrix is ours. That's two up, now." he said, looking over to them as they got to the top. "Damn, you got here before us!" Tails said. "Well, we can still kick his ass, right?" Knuckles said, cracking his knuckles. "It'll take the stress out a little." Shadow said. "Let's get him, shall we?" Silver said, lifting a block of ice. "Fine, let's get him." Tails said, pulling out his staff from somewhere. "You all shall regret this..." said Icetomb.

Tails lunged forward and stabbed his lance into Icetomb's chest, sending the warrior over the edge as Knuckles came from underneath him. He then kicked the icy warrior to the ground, watching as he climbed out of the crater. "Impressive. Freezing Wind..." Icetomb said, blowing an icy wind at everyone. "Chaos Spear!" Shadow said, launching said attack and interrupting Icetomb before Silver launched the block. "Grr...who are you!?" Icetomb asked, now enraged. "We are the _Visandre_! What, no one told you we'd be here!?" Tails said. "The _Visandre_...I see. Well, I'll be sure to kill you all!" he said, rushing forward. His sword started gathering ice until it grew to a large cleaver sword, causing these words to escape the lips of Tails and the others: "Fuck...". Either way, they lunged forward, combining their best moves to overpower the warrior. After a few hits, he showed his weakness, a giant glowing snowflake. "Guys, that's our target! He's a dead man if we take it down." Shadow said, rushing and slashing it. Silver threw a boulder as Knuckles stood on it, who punched the snowflake and threw the rock harder. Tails landed ten consecutive hits until he came down hard on it with a diving thrust, finishing it off.

"ARGGHHH...you may have got me...but you were still too late...we possess two marks and soon...we will start the war...FOR RAGNORAK!!!" he said before exploding, leaving white dust to blow in the cold wind. "Damn it, we gotta get back to Sonic's group and see if we can speed them up!" Tails said. "May be rough going on the way out." Shadow said, pointing to a group of ice demons marching towards them. "Well, let's get to it." Knuckles said, cracking his knuckles. "I just hope they made to the mark before it was too late." Silver said. "Won't know until we get there." Tails said as he charged forward with the others.

Air Canyon

- Monday afternoon 4:00 PM

-17 days until Ragnorak

Sonic dashed forward while Riverge and Jizalia floated over him. Sonic had Asienta in his arms as he dashed ahead, reaching a large open space with ruins around. "If I was a Symbol for the end of the world, this is where I'd be." Sonic thought positively. "Well, you'd be half-right. It's here, but..." Riverge said. "But what?" Jizalia asked. As Sonic turned to a large wall, his eyes shot open. "Shit..." he cursed lowly as he saw the Symbol already activated. Suddenly, a large rocky dragonfly descended from the cliff. "Oh, were you trying to claim this?" it said. "You bastards! How did you get here so quickly!?" Sonic said. "I believe that the question is how did you get here so slowly?" said the beast. "Fine, who are you?" "I am Stonenge, the Rockfly. You may as well give up on getting the other symbols, _Visandre_." "Oh, and why may I ask is that?" There was some silence before the big secret was laid out. "Because we already know where the remaining ones are and we're all stationed in the spots." it said. "Wh...What?" Sonic said out of disbelief. "I'm afraid so. Ragnorak is inevitable, you may as well wait until the fight to do anything because all we will do is activate the symbols as you near the location, fight and die by your hands and laugh in our spirits. Face it, you will have no choice but to fight in the grand battle." Sonic pulled out his balde and made an offensive stance. "Go to hell!" he shouted as he jumped at the beast.

-Sorry it took so long. Almost done, this story isn't long at all, really. Next, the remaining symbols are activated and Ragnorak begins.


	4. Phase 4

**Guardian Demise: The End of The World**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Quick Disclaimer: I don't own any character owned by SEGA in this story, nor some concepts you may recognize throughout the story. Anything that seems unfamiliar is most likely mine, unless stated otherwise. This takes place two years after Guardian Sin: To That Which Is Ours and is the final part of the Guardian trilogy. Now it's Sonic x OC, so there you go. Rated M for violence, language, acts of brutality and sexual content, however, I promise that the sexual content will be very minor, bordering on rare in this story. Also, this one will be written differently than the others. I will be giving my content warnings in the chapters that supply them, so there won't be any issues with that. No flames, but I will take suggestions, be it character inclusion or other stuff. Well, let's get this started and I hope you enjoy the last Guardian story.**

**Phase 4: Unholy War Reborn**

Air Canyon

- Tuesday evening 9:45 PM

-16 days until Ragnorak

The battle was long, but not nearly tough enough for the _Visandre_. By the time it was over, they were on their way back to the drop-off point, where the Tornado sat waiting. When Sonic saw no smiles on Tails' face, he knew no good news was ready. "I guess you guys failed as well?" Sonic said. "Unfortunately, yes. They were there waiting for us. What about you?" Tails asked, noticing Sonic's forlorn expression. "We were too late...plus, we have a new issue." Sonic said. "What is it?" Shadow asked. "The situation is that they are already in the places where the symbols are. Even if we get there, we fight for nothing, because the shitheads are ready to react them in our faces." Riverge said. "Plus, since they are already in position, it seems pointless to go out there just to kill them off without reason." Jizalia said. "So, what is the plan now?" Knuckles said, crossing his arms. "That's what I don't know..." Sonic said.

Station Square

- Wednesday morning 6:45 AM

- 15 days until Ragnorak

An explosion occured in the west of the city as a flying demon became grounded. Sonic jumped from a building before the target, taking on his Celestriad form. "You bastards think you can do whatever you want, don't you?" he said, pointing his arm cannon at the beast. "To hell with you, _Visandre_. You'll never stop Ragnorak." the demon said. "Don't rub it in." Sonic said before finishing the beast. Quikxorn appeared behind Sonic afterwards. "Quikxorn...I'm sorry. There's no way we can prevent this from happening now." Sonic said. "No, _Visandre_, it is I who should apologize. I should have known that they were prepared for such an occasion. There is nothing we can do now except wait..." Quikxorn said. "You can't be serious...there must be something we..." Sonic said, but stopped when he saw Quikxorn shaking his head. "I'm sorry...I'll see you in the battle." Quikxorn said. Sonic stood there, watching him walk into the sky. "Damn it all to hell...Now what are we to do?" Sonic asked himself as he walked home.

Meanwhile, above the city, the remaining demons floated, laughing their asses off. "Heh, pathetic fools. If they could really halt the inevitable, everything in this world would go wrong. Change is necessary, even if lives are lost! Ahahahahahahaah!!" said a large black minotaur. "Silence, Touras. A warrior never laughs at another's attempt." said Tritnidinia. "Even if he was being stupid, he does pose a point. Believing that Ragnorak could be stopped is relatively stupid." said a serpent. "Maybe so, Serpentiren, but the point is that they tried. Now I seek to see how they perform in Ragnorak. Provided that the gods give us a time-lapse." said the High Priestess. "We wait...then we kill them all." said a swirling cloud. "Necrose...Very well, the _Visandre will die._" Tritnidinia said as they rose upwards.

Mystic Ruins

- Friday afternoon 2:36 PM

- 13 days until Ragnorak

Tails was pacing the living room, or rather, had been pacing the room for a good few hours. "Please Tails, you are making me dizzy." Cream said. "I'm sorry, but something is bothering me. Why don't they just activate the symbols and get this battle started already?" Tails thought. "Maybe there's some significance to the day when it should start." Cream said. "Hmm...you could be right. Let me see the calender." Tails said as he grabbed the calender. "Hmm...oh my god." he said. "What is it, Tails?" she asked. "Well, the day just happens to be the day Chaos was calmed from his rage. They want to battle on the anniversery of Chaos' wrath." Tails said. "But if they do that..." "They may be trying to draw on Chaos' dormant anguish or something like that." Tails said.

Lavender was playing with Asienta, if by playing you mean having a duel since she convinced Tails to give her a rapier. As Tails walked into the living room, they froze and sat, looking downright adorable. "Hmm, could have sworn I heard...ah well." Tails said. Sonic and Riverge were sitting on top of the building, feeling the wind. "If we ain't lucky, this'll be the last time we feel this breeze." Riverge said. "Yeah, but I know we'll be okay. We've fought against a hell of a lot of things, so we should be okay." Sonic said. Suddenly, Amy appeared running toward the workshop. Sonic jumped down as she drew closer. "Amy, what's the matter?" he asked. "The city...the city is on fire!" she said. "What!? Everyone, let's get over there, now!" Sonic said as he dashed over to the train station.

Meanwhile, all over the world, the symbols of Ragnorak were beginning to glow. "The time has come at long last. Let the Unholy War Ragnorak commence with the purging of hundreds of souls!" said Tritnidinia as she swung her lance. The symbols produced a hell of a lot of light as the energy within escaped. "Now the time has come for the _Visandre_ to take their positions." she thought as she flew towards Station Square. When Sonic and the others reached the train station, The Large Minotaur Touras appeared. "You won't be getting past me, _Visandre_, except as spirits!" he shouted, unleashing a huge blast of dark energy. Sonic and the others braced themselves, then drew their weapons. "This guy's gotta go before the city burns!" Sonic shouted. "It already has burned. The souls were necessary to undo the final lock on Ragnorak." said Touras. "Grr...Kill him!" Sonic said, shooting madly at the beast. Touras staggered and felt something pierce his back. Tails drove his staff deep within until it came out the other side, with which Cream pulled down hard enough to cause major discomfort to Touras. "Now...I will destroy you all!" he shouted, lifting a rock and breaking it with his horns.

Shadow jumped and slashed at the beast's chest as Silver launched a boulder in the same spot. Amy threw her hammer there, making Touras stumble again. Jizalia and Riverge jumped up and drove both their weapons into his chest. "Arrggghhhh...she was right...you are no laughing matter...but still I shall laugh...since this world will be ours!!!" he shouted before exploding. Sonic and the others got on the train and faced the horror. The whole city was a blackened area with smoke and small flames. Bodies littered the streets and many demons circled a single figure in the city. "They will pay...they will pay for this!" Sonic said, running ahead as the others got surrounded by demons. "Damn, we gotta deal with these creatures first." Silver said. "I hope Sonic can handle himself until then." Tails said, smashing the skull of a demon and standing before Cream, who drew a similar weapon.

Station Square

- Friday evening 3:33 PM

-Ragnorak proceeding ahead of schedule

Tritnidinia was floating in the middle of the crater from which the demons came from. When she turned, she made contact with Sonic's fist, sending her flying into the Burger Shop. "That's for Station Square! Have you any idea how long it took to...?!" Sonic couldn't finish because she was already in his face, striking his face with her weapon and sending him through the skyscraper that connected to Speed Highway. There, he woke up on a burning highway with Tritnidinia standing ahead of him. "Do you really believe that you can do this?" she asked. "I know I can...because there's a lot on the line." he said, getting up slowly. "Think if no one was on the line. Then do you truly believe that you could stop the course of history?" she asked. Sonic was silent for a moment, then he stood firm. "Whether people are on the line, I still have to try!" he said. "Very well, then try. Try and stop that which only the gods control." she said, lunging forward and smashing him across the face with the lance. He crashed through the railing of the highway and landed on the building with glass on the roof, effectively crashing through the glass.

"Gah...she's much stronger than the others...huh?" Sonic said, rolling out of the way of her lance but meeting her foot on the way up. She chained that with quick punches and kicks before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her, his back to her. "If you truly have the resolve and will for sacrifice, you can do anything." she whispered in his ear before throwing him into the air. "AARRGGHH!!" he yelled as she threw him, watching her jump after him. Sonic quickly looped and brought his heel crashing on her head, sending her back down through the roof and acouple of floors. He followed her through and they began exchanging swift, lightning fast strikes against each other. When he pulled out his sword, the battle intensified as they struck weapons, jetting out of the building and splitting it in half in the process. Sonic watched the building collapse and turned to Tritnidinia. "What do you hope to gain out of changing this world!? We like it just fine!" Sonic said. "Maybe so, but that will not stop change." she said, flying forward. Sonic flew backwards and shot her repeatedly. After a good thirteen shots, she staggered and he lunged at her, grabbing her and slamming her into the highway. The piece they hit broke into smaller pieces and fell to the streets below.

Meanwhile, Shadow was pushing through the demons as Tails, Silver and Knuckles helped do the same. Amy and Cream were holding their ground as well, bringing down demons at their leisure. Jizalia and Riverge brought down large groups by means of high-powered ancient techniques that destroyed vast numbers. Even the children Asienta and Lavender were killing demons and they were only about a few months old. They all looked up and saw the highway pieces falling down, dodging rather skillfully. They also saw sparks in the sky, showing them that combat was up there. "That must be Sonic!" Amy said. "Stay focused!" Tails yelled, smacking down another group of demons. "He's against the High Priestess...he must be getting a beating..." Shadow thought. "Look over there!" Silver said, pointing to Serpentiren and Necrose. "_Visandre_...let's finish them." Serpentiren said. Necrose floated above the demons and unleashed a wave of evergy, wiping out the lesser demons. "Looks like they want us now!" Knuckles said. "Well, hate to disappoint them!" Tails said as they slowly walked towards the enemy, who were doing the same towards the _Visandre_.

Back above, Tritnidinia slammed down Sonic again, sending him into the fountain near City Hall. "Grr...she's way too strong to be anything less than the ringleader here. But...I can't let her win..." he said, getting up and firing shots at her again. As she stumbled, he jumped up and landed consecutive strikes to her sides and face before grabbing her arm and throwing her into the bell, effectively cracking it and sending rings out. "Wow...the bell still has riches." Sonic thought but stopped smiling when the bell split in half as she walked forward. "Damn...I need to think here..." he said, but noticed she disappeared. He looked up and saw her pointing her lance into the air. "It is time. I have held you off long enough. Let the Unholy War finally begin." she said, causing thousands of glowing red spheres to start shining through the clouds. Larger spheres started appearing as well, along with loud growls sounding off. Sonic clenched his teeth and shook his fist as energy blasts flew downwards, causing huge explosions. Suddenly, a similar number of blue spheres started appearing and blasting into the heavens. "Those are our comrades." Quikxorn said. "Perfect timing! Now let's get to it! Huh?" Sonic said as he noticed the sound of galloping hooves. Before him stood the Ruler of Valhalla, Odin and his trusty steed.

Odin looked like a completely white armored warrior with a long red cape and triple-horned helmet. Long silver hair blew from the helmet and at his side, an extremely large and long sword glistened with ancient blood on the black steel and guilded hilt. "Sonic...nay, the _Visandre_...long have I awaited this moment..." Odin said. "Uhh...just Sonic will be nice. Who are you?" he asked. "I am known as Odin. I have come at the call of Quikxorn to aid in the combat of souls. Ragnorak is here." "So you know Quikxorn...but how do you know me? What do you mean by you waited long for me?" "The _Visandre_ is the one who can make the change aside from Ragnorak itself. You must accomplish your duty." "I would love to, but at the moment Ragnorak has started. I can't stop it now." "You may not be able to stop it, but you can finish it." "I can...finish it?" "Yes, here. Use my sword, Gungnir, and defeat the Ragnorak's manifested form." "You really think I can do it?" "Only the _Visandre_ can wield my blade and deal the killer blow. You have the power, now is the time to use it." Odin said, pulling out the sword and presenting it to Sonic. Sonic slowly grabbed the sword and looked at Odin, who nodded. Sonic looked into the air, watching the energy blasts and explosions, the fires and screecehs, the demons and celestial beings. "Okay...It's on...Time for me to...Finish this Fight." Sonic said, raising the sword high and pointing it toward Tritnidinia. "Time for round two!" Sonic said, jumping at her with his new sword drawn.

-Next chapter showcases the final battle, so here's to the last chapter in the Guardian series!


	5. Phase 5

**Guardian Demise: The End of The World**

**By InuSonishaUnlimited**

**Quick Disclaimer: I don't own any character owned by SEGA in this story, nor some concepts you may recognize throughout the story. Anything that seems unfamiliar is most likely mine, unless stated otherwise. This takes place two years after Guardian Sin: To That Which Is Ours and is the final part of the Guardian trilogy. Now it's Sonic x OC, so there you go. Rated M for violence, language, acts of brutality and sexual content, however, I promise that the sexual content will be very minor, bordering on rare in this story. Also, this one will be written differently than the others. I will be giving my content warnings in the chapters that supply them, so there won't be any issues with that. No flames, but I will take suggestions, be it character inclusion or other stuff. Well, let's get this started and I hope you enjoy the last Guardian story.**

**Phase 5: The Change**

Station Square

- Friday evening 4:00 PM

- Ragnorak proceeding according to new schedule

Odin backed up and rode off to where Tails and the others were being held down. When he arrived, Tails was already about to attack him. "Fear not, I am an ally. You all must also be _Visandre_." Odin said, pulling out another sword. Suddenly, Quikxorn jumped down as well, his hands glowing brightly. "Come, let us clean this up and leave the rest to Sonic." he said. Yredrala stood alongside him this time. "I'll fight with you, Quikxorn. You lost your soul last time, but this time will be different." she said. "Yredrala...I thank you." he said, getting into a battle stance. "Hey, Jizalia." Riverge said. "Yes, what is it?" she asked him. "We'll make a path. Get up there to Sonic." he said. "He's right, Jizalia. You need to get up there!" Tails said, slamming his staff hard enough to unleash a large amount of energy that carved through the demons. "Okay. Asienta, come on! We gotta meet up with Daddy!" she said. Asienta nodded to Lavender and ran past Jizalia towards City Hall, with her mother in hot pursuit.

Back in the City Hall, actually inside the building, Sonic and Tritnidinia were trading blows with their weapons. "You cannot defeat my Jonkoutsu, _Visandre_. It was forged by the gods themselves." she said as she swung. "I don't care, I have the Sword of Odin with me. Come on!" he shouted, clashing with her lance. They flew out and floated in the sky when the red and blue spheres started glowing violently. "Hmm...I think I have an idea." Sonic said, concentrating until the Gungnir shone with a mirror-like gaze. As the spheres of both red and blue shone, he put the Gungnir at an angle and dove towards the point where the energy blasts were flying. "What in the name of death is he doing?" Tritnidinia asked, but felt more inclined to watch. The blasts headed right for Sonic, who pulled up the Gungnir and held it out, reflecting the blasts into one contact point. "Eat this, Ragnorak!" Sonic shouted as the energy started circling Odin's sword. "I somehow get the feeling that Odin, himself, did this. History gets repeated a lot here! Okay then, here I go!" Sonic said, unleashing the energy into a concentrated spear-like sweep towards the sky.

As the energy flew into the sky, Sonic floated back down and stood there, watching. Jizalia and Asienta arrived shortly. When they saw the attack, their hearts lit up. The blast broke the bloodridden black sky and brought a little light on the scene. "Hey, Jizalia. Asienta, you're about to see Daddy kick some major ass!" he said, giving them the thumbs-up. From the sky, a huge demon emerged with a gaping hole in it's chest. White smoke rose from the wound as it roared in pain. "So, you are the manifested form of Ragnorak. If you die, the war is over." Sonic said. The beast was a mix of things, one wing angelic while the other was demonic, large arms and small arms with the legs suffereing the same deal. It had a pointed deadly tail and a small fluffy tail. It's head looked like a collection of various animals strewn together in a disguisting mess. "This big boy is full of it. Well, let's wrap this up." Sonic said, leaping and coming down with his blade at the ready. The giant demon split like an apple, it's body going on two sides as it fell to the depths of Hell. Even after all that, the darkness remained, which confused Sonic.

He looked up and saw Tritnidinia looking him down. "I cannot believe this...you destroyed it...you actually destroyed it...the _Visandre_ truly was the one who could do it...yet still...so long as I stand...after so much work...I shall complete Ragnorak! There will be change!" she said. "Oh, there's gonna be some change. You just won't be the one to cause it!" Sonic said. Suddenly she started glowing as the aura of Ragnorak entered her body. From her back sprouted crimson wings and her lance grew frighteningly thick and covered in spikes. Both ends had six blades and on her chest, a red sphere appeared. "You want to devoid this world of change... I can't allow you to accomplish your goal..." she said. Sonic sprouted his seven colored wings and started glowing golden as his eyes turned red. "Shut up and fight." Sonic said, floating up and making a combatative stance.

Back in the main city, the last of the demons were slain and our warriors were tired, to say the least. "Whew, we took them all out." Tails said. "Yes, now we wait for the end." Quikxorn said. He looked up in the air and saw the bright lights, one red and the other golden. "Looks like it isn't too far off." he said. "Do you think the world will still end?" Amy asked. "The future isn't fixed in stone. It may, it may not...depends on what happens today that determines what happens tomorrow." Quikxorn said. "Plus, I'm pretty sure Sonic can take that bitch down a few notches." Knuckles said. "Still, we need to be ready for just about anything..." Shadow said. Quikxorn helped up Yredrala and looked in Sonic's direction before starting to walk. "Where are you going, Quikxorn?" she asked. "I'm going...to Destiny." Quikxorn said before going in a sprint to the sky.

Sonic and Tritnidinia were in heated combat, their massive weapons igniting the sky with fantastic lights. Each blow caused the sky to either open up with light or close with darkness. They furthered the distance between them and flew at each other, smashing into each other repeatedly. Light and Darkness in it's epic battle once more, with only one to emerge the victor. "Ragnorak must happen! There must be change!" she repeated with each blow. "Change doesn't need to go this far!" Sonic said repeatedly. After landing a good strike on her weapon, Sonic smacked it with enough force to stumble her, causing her to act very surprised. "It...it is true...you are...the true...warrior...to stop Ragnorak..." she said as he neared her location. Sonic raised his sword and dashed straight at her, hand tightly gripping the blade as he grew closer. "It...was...true the whole time...perhaps this is...fate...that I must...perish...be quick..." she said as he got close and he got ready to swing. "YYAAAHHHHH!!!" Sonic screamed as he brought up his sword and...

"SSSLLLLLLAAAAAASSSSHHHH!!!"

Station Square

- Saturday morning 9:01 AM

- Ragnorak officially passed

There was silence...and darkness...until eyes finally opened. The bright light of the morning sun had pierced some blinds as the figure awoken. She was very tired yet was unaware of her location. She looked to the side and saw another figure standing near her. The figure turned out to be Jizalia. "You are finally awake. You've been asleep for quite a while." she said. "Asleep...what has happened?" the figure asked. "Don't you remember? Ragnorak." Jizalia said. "Yes...I was the one who started Ragnorak...and yet...I'm still alive." she said, turning out to be Tritnidinia. "Why...Why am I still...?" she asked. "It was Sonic. He saved you at the last second." Jizalia said, looking over to Sonic, who was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed. "What?...But how did he...? she asked. "He cut the sphere on your chest instead of simply slaying you." Jizalia said. What Sonic did was make a horizontal slash as Tritnidinia's body curved from his primary impact.

As her chest come up, he slashed across, splitting the sphere on her chest and effectively ending Ragnorak. The sphere turned out to be the final medium of the manifested Ragnorak demon. "You defied change..." she said. "No...I defied you. You said that the mindless killing of people would bring change. That's total bullshit." Sonic said. "What, I don't understand..." Tritnidinia said. "Then listen carefully. People have their own will to work with. They can change themselves or the world around them. As fate would have it, the gods made this world very good. We all like it the way it is, so you don't need to just come and destroy it. If we wanted the world changed, we would do it ourselves, whether you believe me or not." "So then...why did you spare my life? I'm the one who started Ragnorak." "I'm aware of that. You really wanna know why?" "Yes, I do..." It's because...I'm a nice guy, okay? I don't kill without reason."

There was some silence in the room before Tritnidinia spoke. "Is that the only reason?" she said. "You asked for a reason, you got a reason. What, you expected me to say something like, you deserve to have a second chance or something? Trust me, you should be happy with what you have...That was fowl. I'm sorry, I'm still a little tense from earlier, so you'll need to excuse me. Are you well enough to stand?" he asked. She slowly got up and picked up her weapon. "So where are you off to?" Sonic asked. "I'm going home, back to Hell. Perhaps in a few centuries, I'll try again." she said. "Trust me, you get too far. The future isn't written in stone, y'know." he said. "Yes, of course. I guess I should thank you for saving my life, though I still question why..." "Would you be happy if I just killed you?" She had no prefered or prepared response for that. "Well...no, I guess I wouldn't." she said. "If I can make a suggestion, why don't you find yourself a new purpose? Might even be fun." Sonic said. "Hmm...that sounds interesting. I'll take you up on that offer." she said, walking out. "Think she'll succeed?" Jizalia asked. Asienta jumped on Sonic's shoulder. "A girl like that? It's possible. Come on, we got an adventure to find." Sonic said, dashing out the door with both Asienta and Jizalia in hot pursuit.

Riverge saw the three and jumped from the building he was standing on to join them. Amy looked out her window and saw the same thing, reacting in a similar manner. In the Mystic Ruins, Tails, Cream and their daughter Lavender ran outdoors as well, catching up with Sonic. Shadow and Silver did the same, going to find the next adventure. Even the Celestrial beings followed on their own path of light, Quikxorn ahead with a smile. In the past, Tikal had a strange feeling to start running as well, dashing outside and following her heart. Sonic stopped and gazed over a large oceanside cliff. "Heh, guess everyone is in the mood for some adventure. So, let's go find one, guys! Our adventures will carry us everywhere!" Sonic said, jumping and running down the cliff with everyone else. The sun rose high as Sonic sprouted his wings and flew high, with everyone else waving and smiling. Bright light blazed everywhere and Sonic cracked one last smile before saying his ending line. "All right, let's do it!!"

-Short and to the point, I always say. Well, another story finished with happiness in my heart. I'd like to thank my devoted readers for bugging me to get back here and finish up. You made it through the Guardian series, so congratualtions! Hope you enjoyed it! Remember, an adventure is always around the corner!


End file.
